tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Timothy
Timothy *'Builder': Bell Locomotive Works, Inc. *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST *'Built': Sometime between 1908 and 1923 Timothy is a little oil burning tank engine, who works at the Sodor China Clay Company with Bill, Ben, and Marion. Bio Timothy loves to work at the China Clay Pits with Bill and Ben, but his naïvete can sometimes lead to the twins playing tricks on him. Despite this, Timothy just dismisses them as silly and gets on with his job. Bill and Ben once teased Timothy for being an oil-burning engine instead of a regular coal-burning engine. Timothy started to get upset by this, but ended up having the last laugh when the clay pits ran out of coal. Timothy collected some coal from Brendam Docks and the twins finally apologised for their teasing. Sometime later, the twins sent him on a wild goose chase to find a rainbow-coloured truck, causing Timothy to run around the island until he came across a waste truck covered in paint. Persona Timothy is friendly, helpful, and loves being really useful, but can also be naïve and gullible. Basis Timothy is based on an open cab oil burning steam locomotive built by Bell Locomotive Works, Inc. of New York City. These engines, which were built in a variety of gauges, were used throughout the United States, Cuba, Central America, and South America in construction and industrial work. Livery Timothy is painted dark blue with red lining. He has "SCC" written on the sides of his water tank in yellow and a gold nameplate with his name written in black. Appearances Television series * Season 18 - Marion and the Pipe (cameo), No Steam Without Coal, Spencer's VIP, Marion and the Dinosaurs (cameo), and Timothy and the Rainbow Truck Specials: * Tale of the Brave Magazine stories * 2014 - Leaves on the Line! (does not speak) Voice Actors * Tim Whitnall (UK/US) * Johannes Semm (Germany) * Paul Disbergen (The Netherlands) * Takahiro Suzuki (Japan; Tale of the Brave only) * Takuya Iwabata (Japan; eighteenth season onwards) * Fredrik Paasche (Norway) * Grzegorz Kwiecień (Poland) * Roberto Carrillo (Mexico) * Gheo Benjoino (Brazil) Trivia * Timothy has been modified for use on British railways with loose couplings, added buffers, and a brake pipe. * Timothy has the same whistle sound as Thomas, but at a different pitch. He has a different whistle sound on the Tale of the Brave minisite, however. * In the Norwegian version of Tale of the Brave, Timothy is described as being a diesel engine. Merchandise * Take-n-Play * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster * Collectible Railway * Capsule Plarail Gallery File:TaleOfTheBraveDeletedScene11.png File:TaleOfTheBrave50.png|Timothy's wheels File:TaleOfTheBrave55.png File:TaleOfTheBrave126.png|Timothy with Thomas File:TaleOfTheBrave127.png File:TaleOfTheBrave270.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal48.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal28.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal50.png|Timothy with Bill and Ben File:NoSteamWithoutCoal68.png|Timothy's whistle File:NoSteamWithoutCoal72.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal74.png|Timothy at the docks File:NoSteamWithoutCoal84.png|Timothy and Marion File:MarionandtheDinosaurs17.png TimothyandtheRainbowTruck28.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck35.png TimothyandtheRainbowTruck46.png File:TimothyPromo.jpg File:Timothypromo2.jpg File:Timothy3.jpg|Timothy at Brendam Promo File:Head-OnTimothyPromo.png|Head-on promo of Timothy File:Timothypromo.png File:Timothypromo3.png File:Thomas,Bill,Ben,andTimothyPromo.jpg|Thomas, Bill, Ben and Timothy Promo File:ThomasandTimothyDinosandDiscoveriesPromo.jpg|Thomas and Timothy, Dinos and Discoveries Promo File:Timothy'sBasis.jpg|Timothy's Basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayprototypeTimothy.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayTimothy.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlayTimothyPrototype.jpeg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlayTimothy.png|Take-n-Play File:TrackMasterTimothy.jpg|TrackMaster File:CollectibleRailwayTimothy.jpg|Collectible Railway File:Wind-upTimothy.JPG|Wind-up Category:Steam locomotives Category:Television Series-only characters Category:0-4-0 Category:Tank engines Category:Other Sudrian railways